


成像

by SHIIIEN



Series: 皇帝&圣女 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Beschmutzung番外, F/M, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, 傻黄甜, 傻黑甜, 大哥又骚了, 大角虫开罗, 渎神警告, 破廉耻, 神tm小童话, 谜之中世纪AU, 骚断腿
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“流氓不可怕，就怕流氓会画画”的故事





	成像

**Author's Note:**

> 还愿我找到了钱包
> 
> 这个辣鸡傻X甜系列竟然更新了，惊不惊喜，意不意外【
> 
> 半夜三更突然的骚灵感【这是原力我不管
> 
> 所以我又通宵了，于是错字语病bug预警，可能会修

放眼整片大陆，知道这件事的人用一只手就能数得过来——第一秩序的皇帝陛下，Kylo Ren，事实上非常擅长绘画。前不久才被他“请”进寝殿的圣女也算是少数知情者中的一员，但她并不为此感到自豪，一点也不。

彼时，Rey的意志还强撑着与她的“主”站在同一边；彼时，Kylo也还在想尽一切办法将少女从神坛上拖入人间。

——

“我处理了整整一天的政务，善良仁爱的圣女大人……不降下一点福祉给我吗？”黑色的大床上，赤裸着上身的健壮男人已经将一袭白衣的娇小女孩捞进了怀里，在一阵暧昧的耳鬓厮磨后“帮”她调整成了跨坐在他腰上的姿势。

顺带一提，在皇帝陛下的字典里，“一袭白衣”的意思是：Rey只被允许穿着一套装饰有蕾丝花边或是小巧蝴蝶结的纯白吊带袜。顶多有些时候——比如说今天——再加上一件细薄透明的轻盈纱衣。他最喜欢自己的女孩在这种妆扮下被不留余地地送入云端了，洁白的衣料衬着因情爱而潮红的肌肤，再被二人交融在一起的各种体液浸湿……而在被无尽的高潮逼迫到了一定程度时，一直不肯认输的圣女就会暂时性地丢失掉一小会儿神智，本能地暴露出一些真实的态度——她会下意识牢牢缠住男人正摆动着疼爱自己的腰腹，用包裹在丝袜中的双腿偷偷地摩挲着他的身体。

Kylo爱死那个丝料在身上轻擦的感觉了——就像是……就像是终于承认了这份欢愉的少女，正将自己纯洁无暇的灵魂贴着爱欲亲近。所以，要有耐心，这并不会是一条徒劳无功的征途；他的Rey，她会染上自己的颜色的。

而Rey，已经在皇宫里待了两周多了，她当然知道男人这是什么意思。如果自己不乖乖地主动用身体吞下他、帮他弄出来，这个恶劣的Kylo Ren估计就要用“可你为了那些信徒们的福祉，都能心甘情愿地跟我走……却连一丁点都不愿施舍给我。圣女大人，我很嫉妒他们，嫉妒得——想要毁约，想要杀光他们”这样的鬼话来威胁她。而且，她信这个丧心病狂的暴君说到做到。

于是，无论再怎么觉得羞耻，少女还是抿了抿嘴，乖顺地捧着Kylo的脸，献上了一个轻浅的吻。她趴在男人的身上紧闭着双眼，尽了全力也只能做到稍微吮吸几下他的双唇，至于再多的……她还是放不开。

“Hmm……圣女大人，我记得我教过你，怎么样接吻才算是有诚意。”很明显，皇帝并不满意，“Sweetheart，告诉我，你究竟是‘一不小心’忘记了……还是故意这么吝啬，来敷衍我？”

她就知道，Kylo Ren从不会放过她，任何一个微小的细节都不会。自己当然没有忘记，也正是因为没有忘记，所以才扭扭捏捏地不想照做……但是，谁知道再不“听话”，等着她的又会是什么想象不到的惩罚。

Rey的脸颊又蒙上了一层红霞。她咬了咬牙，还是伏低了身子，将整个上半身都贴在了男人宽阔的胸膛上，绵软细嫩的乳肉隔着薄纱挤压着他结实的肌肉。可这还不算完。在搂着Kylo的脖子送上缠绵的舌吻之前，她还得用自己的乳尖讨好一般地磨蹭一会儿他炽热的皮肤，将它们准备成方便被随时揉拧着把玩的状态。不过，Kylo也不是每次都会去逗弄那两颗硬挺的珠粒，或者说，不一定会一直只逗弄它们。他也很喜欢抓揉少女带点肉感的细嫩臀瓣，那里随随便便就能留下指印红痕；要是再稍微用点力拍打，她又会悄悄变得更加湿润，却还天真地以为自己能将这个因兴奋而起的反应藏得很完美。

今天呢，皇帝似乎打算重点照顾她的胸部。在享受着女孩热情的唇舌挑逗时，他宽大的手掌也分别轻握住了Rey的双乳，用掌心感受着令他爱不释手的柔软与细滑，用粗糙的指腹服侍渴望着爱抚的乳首。总觉得Kylo这次貌似还有什么别的打算，他在料理这处嫣红时表现出了比之前还要更为细致的考虑——敏感无比的乳珠在被轻抠、刮蹭一阵后，就会被稍稍放过一小段时间，像是让它们先喘口气，然后再猝不及防地捉回指间，继续各种煽情的挑逗。

这个样子，最明显的好处就是，少女的乳尖不会因为一直浸泡在快感中而渐渐麻木，最后走向低落。而是会在间歇性的玩弄中一直保持着充血挺立着的最佳状态，越来越敏感，越来越敏感……所以才说，Kylo Ren绝对在盘算着什么——不单单是双乳，对于那颗已经些许探出了表皮的花蕊，他也是如法炮制。可怜的肉蒂在每一次间隙后都会遭受到不同的苛责，一会儿是自下而上一遍遍地抚摸，一会儿又是被压住画着圈按揉；甚至还有几次，男人竟直接捏住了那颗红肿的珠粒，可即使只是极轻的扯拽和挤压，也足以让女孩的腿间源源不断地淌出着粘腻的爱液，将他的裤子濡湿一大块。

“圣女大人，你看看你，又把我的裤子弄湿了。”他终于放过了Rey的嘴唇，允许她喘息着补充一些氧气，“来，把它解开吧，sweetheart。但我估计我也好不到哪去……”

的确，Rey在用轻颤的双手解开了男人的长裤后，就发现那只雄伟的怪物也用口水打湿了里边这件已经快要包裹不住它了的底裤。而随着Kylo下半身的衣物被尽数褪去，圣女也该正式地为他“降下福祉”了。不过首先，她得先“降下”她自己的身体。所幸，半个月来没日没夜的欢爱，使得少女在吃下这个狰狞又分量十足的性器时无比地从容——况且今天中午，皇帝才在她的身体里“午休”过一次。

娇嫩的内壁被调教得松软又粘人，被熟悉的物件完全撑开后则会缠抱得更加用力；而被顶部那个突出的棱角不留情面地碾过后又会颤抖连连，一边紧咂着凶恶的罪魁祸首，一边又贪心地将它继续往更深的地方送去。Rey懂得如何取悦他：要先整个都吞进身体里，慢慢地坐下去，直到全身的重量都落在他的小腹上，完完全全地撤去四肢上的力气；这时，男人的凶器一定会无礼地抵住最深处的穹壁索吻，也会为她在酸麻中带来某种绵长又温和的快意，而她要做的，则是顶着这样的快感用腰肢画上无数个小圈，让圆润而硕大的头部与那处软肉厮磨——Kylo说过，他“对这种缱绻的吮吻很上瘾”；再之后，当他惬意地享受够了亲吻，就该是奉上主菜的时间了——不准有任何顾及地摆动腰身，每一击都必须瞄准每一处鼓胀的区域，用高潮的痉挛和紧缩逼男人也交出极限时的浊液。

是的，皇帝对她有一个原则性的要求：每一次床事，她都必须要达到高潮。

像往常一样，Rey循着一般的规律完成了前两项，就是直到那个较为特殊的“吮吻”那里。次次都落到了实处的研磨令她一直蜷着脚趾，女孩觉得差不多了，便软着腰抬眼望向Kylo，想从他的表情中知晓，要不要开始下一个步骤。然而，男人却先发话了，语气不急不慢，还勾着一抹玩味的笑容：“别急啊，圣女大人，我觉得偶尔放慢一次节奏似乎也很不错。来吧，继续像刚才那样慢慢地画圈，我们一起享受一会儿这样惬意的时光……”说着，他又拍了一下少女的屁股，示意她接着用身体里的软肉吮吸自己紧绷的顶端。

“没想到换了一种方法，竟能让它们直到现在都还十分精神……”Kylo忽然又轮流捏了几下她的乳尖和花蕊，殷红充血的饱满状态让他心情大好，“对照着这样的景象，效果一定非常不错。”

直到男人顺手从床头柜里拿出了一个画夹和一只铅笔，Rey才明白过来他打算干什么——天啊，这个魔鬼竟然早有准备，真是……真是无耻下流至极！但Kylo却毫不在意女孩那震惊又羞耻的怒瞪，他只是悠哉地调整了一下靠躺的角度，随即就刷刷地动起了笔：“这没什么，只是我以前闲暇时的爱好而已。不过你放心，我的水平绝对让你满意。哦，sweetheart，你现在的样子实在是太诱人了……这一幅，我之后一定会再画一个彩色的，尺寸再大一些的。我们到时候就把它挂在床头吧，一定很……我说圣女大人啊，如果你还一动不动，和我闹脾气，我就把画好的东西挂在会客厅里，你知道我说到做到。”

他……确实会。Rey只好向他妥协。她低下了头，再一次扭动起了腰腹，通红的脸颊几乎埋进了泛着薄汗的胸口。可暴君并没有放过她：“乖，sweetheart，把头抬起来，看着我。我想将你拒绝承认自己喜欢、却又无法自拔地陷入快感的可爱表情也一起画进去。”

“我、我不喜欢！我……哈……我没有陷入、陷入快感……”终于，圣女忍不住反驳了，但夹杂在话语中的呻吟和浓重的鼻音使她听起来实在没什么说服力，“我、我……哈啊……主与我同在，主会、主会指引我……嗯……”

“好好，我知道我知道。”Kylo极其敷衍地附和着少女的宣誓，“我下次会给你画上光圈和小翅膀的……不行，只是想想就要命了……”

虽说是“放慢节奏”“享受惬意的时光”，可时间久了还是不免会感到疲惫的。尤其是女孩，一直在碾磨着交合在一起的下体，无论是肌肉上的疲乏还是不温不火的情潮，都渐渐抽光了她的所有力气。她既想就这么瘫倒、趴在男人的身上，又想直接无视他的“建议”起伏腰身、为自己带来一次高潮。但Kylo总能在她“不乖”后找到直戳她死穴的威胁，然后以此胁迫她接受各种无比羞耻的责罚。可是，她真的要忍不住了……

“好了，完成了！”Rey还差一点点就要暴起、用身下的性器好好地自我安慰一番了，Kylo却突然停了笔，并将画夹翻了过来，举到她的面前。不得不说，他的技术确实不是那种随便唬人的，画中的线条一笔不多一笔不少，恰到好处地勾勒出了少女身形与神态。男人截取的是女孩微皱着眉头轻咬着下唇，弓着背向后挺腰的那个瞬间。她的上半身因此微微前倾，两只乳尖被隔在一层纱料之后显得有些朦胧，；蕾丝质地的吊袜带也随着女孩的姿势被拉成了饱含渴求的曲线，将清纯染上了欲孽的味道；而在腿间稀疏的深棕色毛发之下，肿起的花蕊被死死地挤压在另一片黑色的体毛之间，光是看着就仿佛能体会到一股磨人的刺痒……

“乖，拿着它。我要来取属于我的‘福祉’了。”她已经被耻感冲击得无法思考了，下意识就接过了Kylo递过来的画夹，然后继续呆呆地望着那上边的内容，任由他用双手握住自己的腰。

这和对着镜子、亲眼看着镜中的自己如何被玩弄得溃不成军简直有着异曲同工之妙。

“Sweetheart，我很高兴你这么喜欢它……对，那就一定要让它发挥出最大的效用。”皇帝陛下从不吝啬自己的恶趣味，“在我疼爱你的时候，你要一边看着这幅画，一边用另一只手和自己玩。在我说可以停下之前，你都要乖乖地一直揉它，不许偷懒，明白吗？”

果然，这个家伙的恶质程度从不会叫她失望。

“圣女大人？当然了，你要是不惜得自己动手的话也没关系。我愿意代劳，一整夜都不会懈怠……”

“不……不用了，我、我自己……自己……”看吧，都说过了，他总有办法。

对于圣女来说，耻感总是最好的催化剂。在被Kylo掐着腰腹狠狠地讨伐着体内的致命弱点时看着主角之一正是自己的情色画作，还得同时自己挑逗着最敏感的地方……主啊，她好像又要高潮了，但她的灵魂，它仍旧纯白无暇，对吗？

这一次，主还是没有给予她任何的回答。

——

皇帝陛下颇为擅长绘画——这件事，直到他与圣女皇后陛下的订婚典礼才为人们所知的。因为在Kylo Ren陛下赠予圣女大人的各式礼物中，与王冠、戒指以及婚服一同被公之于众的，还有一幅由他亲手绘制的全身像：画中的少女身着掺着金线纺成的纯白婚服，王冠上的蓝宝石折射着不可思议的神圣光芒，切割自皇帝王冠上的红宝石正镶在那枚佩戴于左手无名指的戒指上。这幅伟大的作品就挂在大厅的正中央，向每一位有幸来访皇宫的人展示着皇后陛下的美丽与圣洁。

不过，那间从不允许任何其他人进入的寝殿里也挂了许多Kylo Ren的画作，也都是和Rey有关的。


End file.
